


Lose Your Way

by Eskiwen



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, In this house we only use Akira, Me holding a knife at Atlus: I guess I gotta fix your broken plot myself, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi-Chapter Work, Other tags to be added later, Spoilers, Will there be other Servants in this??? hm idk :), no romance found family only final destination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskiwen/pseuds/Eskiwen
Summary: With Kamoshida down, and the decision to keep the Phantom Thieves going, Akira has a lot on his plate. Still, they've successfully gotten away with it, so things should be a little easier from here....At least that's what he thought before he found a note in his pocket, directing him to come to Mementos by someone calling themselves 'A'.And what he finds down there isn't a mysterious young woman or man, setting off a whirlwind romance. Instead..."You may call me Archer, young man! As for what I want from you....I merely wish to join your ragtag band of thieves!"...He finds a shady-looking old man.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue: Shibuya Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO whatever the hell this is
> 
> A few notes before getting into the story - a lot of Moriarty's characterization in this fic relies on stuff that hasn't been translated in English (particularly, his bio from FGO's Extra Mats 4 book, and the Event 'The Old Spider spins it's Thread with Nostalgia'.) His dialogue is also a mix of the English and Japanese, since he sounds properly british in English, but they majorly tone down how goofy and bombastic the guy actually is (at least, the original shinjuku translation does), which is a shame. 
> 
> Also, the title comes from the song Lose Your Way by Round Table, which is Shinjuku's image song. It's also very p5, so it works. Go take a listen!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_'Come to mementos alone tonight. Tell no one._

_If you tell anyone, you will regret it._

_-A'_

_Funny how a single piece of paper can make you break out into a cold sweat. _

At least, that was what a corner of Akira's mind mused as he ran over the note again, his mouth set into a hard line, eyes scanning every single kanji for what _had_ to be the thousandth time since he'd found it in his pants pocket.

The handwriting... no, no matter how long he looked at it, he definitely hadn't seen it before. Oddly clean and neat, though.

...Okay.

So it wasn't some kind of weird, offputting prank by Ryuji or Ann - not that they were the kind of people to do something like this anyway. Or at least, it'd be a little more obvious.

_...Actually, does Morgana know how to write? He'd have a hard time with just cat paws and his mouth, though if he went in the metaverse -_

...He really wished that little corner in his brain would just shut up already, because there were much bigger issues at hand than just wondering if a cat (self-proclaimed human) had the ability to take notes. 

Like, say... the fact that someone else - not a member of Phantom Thieves - knew about Mementos. And even worse...they knew that _he_ was a part of it. Probably even knew he was the leader, if he was the only one who had gotten this note, which was the most likely outcome.

After all, neither Ann nor Ryuji had texted him in a panic - and while Ann might stay quiet, there was _no way_ Ryuji would.

He was sure of it.

...Okay, _reasonably_ sure.

People could still be unpredictable at times, and they had only been working together for almost a month... 

Still, he was pretty sure that he knew the two of them by now, since you don't go changing the heart of a molesting asshole and not learn a few things about the people you're working with.

...Well, _reasonably_ sure. 

_You're getting off track, Kurusu,_ chimed that corner of his brain.

Right.

The note.

Rubbing his eyes, he ran over the situation in his head once more.

Assuming he was the only person in the Phantom Thieves who had gotten this note, then he was the only target. And whoever had given him the note had done it in such a way that he didn't even notice them slipping it into his pants pocket, of all things. He'd tried to think back to earlier that day, but...for fuck's sake, he went on the _Shibuya railway_. A better question would be to ask who _didn't_ bump into him.

Still, he _didn't notice_. And that...

That took experience, right? 

...Experience in being a _thief_. 

And that thought led to a single conclusion, one that couldn't be denied -

_We might not be the only ones with the ability to go into the Metaverse._

Akira let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, as an involuntary smirk began to spread across his face. With a single deft movement, he folded the note back up, placing it back in his pocket.

Sure, this was from an unknown sender, from this mysterious 'A'.

Sure, this might be a trap just for him, and he might not come back. 

But, deep inside....there wasn't an inch of hesitation, or fear. There was only a sense of curiosity and excitement roiling in his gut, reveling in the feeling of involuntary tension settling into every inch of his body.

And why wouldn't he be excited?

This was an _invitation_ \- a red carpet laid out just for him, taunting him with a mystery person in the shadows - demanding a meeting. 

And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to show up for it.

* * *

Whoever A was, they'd been busy. 

As soon as he could - which was basically as soon as school was over - Akira practically _threw_ himself into Mementos, almost flying from the adrenaline running in his system. Running down the steps two at a time, leaping off the platform and landing on his feet on the rails - 

_Whoa._

The ruined, bullet riddled corpses of shadows littered the ground, leaking dark sludge from their wounds. There was one every few feet, leaving a clear impression of a trail of death and destruction in the wake of this mysterious note-writer. 

A path of breadcrumbs, so to speak. 'Come follow me' was less of a suggestion and more of a _command_ when you were pointing to your location with the bodies of your defeated enemies, with an added on 'if you _dare_'.

_I dare alright, 'A'._

Flashing his razor-sharp grin at the path he was being led on, Akira - no, _Joker, _slipping on his Phantom Thief personae on, feeling dangerous and powerful and _rebellious_ \- broke into a jog, weaving his way between the defeated shadows effortlessly. 

The tunnels of Mementos - _what did Mona call it? The shared Palace of the public?_ \- wove long, winding paths, so he hoped that 'A' wasn't too far in. 

Not that he couldn't run for a while - he absolutely _could_, honest - but the railway was stupidly long, and he didn't have a cozy catbus to ride on. 'A' was also probably on foot, unless he also had a way of fast travel...

The glimmer of something knocked him out of his thoughts, stopping him from going forward.

Wait.

What was that in the distance?

There, fluttering gently...was a blue butterfly, a pale yet beautiful azure glow around it, lighting it up against the darkness. Unbidden, Joker's mind flashed to the moment before he gained his Persona - but that had been with a different shape, and it had glimmered with a bright light, flying in front of him and away.

This was very different. This...it was _waiting_ for him, as if it was put there on purpose...and it was primarily black, only showing a bright, brilliant blue with every flap of its wings as it hovered in the air. 

...Was 'A'...maybe another member of the Velvet Room? Like Caroline and Justine?

Briefly, Joker thought about calling out for the twins - but ultimately decided against it, deciding wariness was the better option as he walked up to the glimmering insect.

But when he got close enough - the butterfly moved, flying down a side path before hovering in the air once more. 

Ah. _Now_ he got it.

"You're my guide, huh?", he found himself saying, breaking the silence of Mementos - and surprising even himself. "Lead the way."

A delicate flutter was the only indication that the small creature heard, and as soon as he got close enough once more, it took off yet again. Kicking back up into a jog, he followed it wherever it went, noting that they were heading towards a more enclosed area of Mementos.

_A perfect place for an ambush_, he thought to himself - and quietly double checked that his knife and gun were in a position to be easily grabbed. As long as he kept himself in clear view of an exit...well, even if the worst happened, he could try to get the hell out of there. 

_Or at least go down swinging_, the thought bringing a faint grimace to his face before he forced it back to a more neutral look. Quietly, he shook his worries out of his head as he focused on memorizing the path they were taking, trying to remember every turn and crossroad.

Just in case.

Eventually, the butterfly led him to a larger space, open in all four cardinal directions. Fluttering in the very center of the room, it stayed there until Joker walked up to it directly - and then fluttered onto his shoulder, seemingly resting for a moment.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but lift a red-gloved finger towards it - and blinked in surprise as it daintily climbed onto the offered digit, wings slowly closing and opening. His lips quirked up in a small smile as he watched it, slowly turning his hand this way and that to catch it from different angles.

It really was beautiful -

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

\- _What the **hell **was that?_

Joker only had enough time to think that before the butterfly suddenly exploded into a burst of blue light, the shimmering motes fading into the darkness around him. Taking a defensive, ready stance, the leader of the Phantom Thieves strained his ears, gray eyes darting around under his domino mask as he tried to pinpoint where the sound came from.

Yet, from all four paths...all he could see was darkness, and the sound of approaching footsteps ringing in time with the rattle of a chain.

Chains....Mona had said something about not wanting to stay too long in one place in Mementos, but there was no way he'd been in here that long. Time could be a little nebulous in the Metaverse, but...

Closing his eyes, he activated Third Eye, hoping that it might at least give him an idea of where he was being approached from - and what kind of threat he was facing.

Almost instantly, the surroundings dimmed, and a remarkably human-like outline shone from the exit directly in front of him. 

But...

_Oh, **shit.**_

Whoever it was, they were glowing a bright, dangerous _red _\- brighter than he'd ever seen before on a shadow. It practically _screamed_ that if he tried to go up against whatever this was, he'd be destroyed. Completely and utterly - he'd be turned into a red smear on Mementos' floor in no time at all.

An icy chill ran down his spine, settled in the pit of his stomach as he ran through his options, and came to a decision.

And honestly, it was the only sane decision he could make.

You couldn't keep stealing Hearts if you were _dead_, after all.

So, as quickly as he could, Joker turned tail and _ran for his goddamn life_.

And as he did -

"...Ah?"

\- he could have sworn that he heard someone.

* * *

He was running. 

The boy he'd called to this place had, upon hearing the well timed and (in his mind) impressive and imposing sound effects, closed his eyes, opened them again, gone _pale_, and shot out of the area as if he feared for his life. 

And yes, considering the position he was in, it was the only intelligent decision to make. He'd clearly accurately accessed that he would stand no chance against someone like himself, and acted accordingly.

...But that didn't make it any less _annoying_. Because now, instead of sliding out of the darkness like the shadowy figure he was - to impose the perfect amount of shock, awe, and intimidation - he'd have to manually chase down the teenage thief and probably tackle him to the ground like a damned _rugby_ player.

Pressing gloved fingertips to the bridge of his nose - or, more accurately, to the mask that had appeared on his face once he had stepped foot in this place - he let his weapon vanish, the rattle of chains dissipating into the air as he began to head down in a different direction than the Phantom Thief, intent on getting ahead of him. Luckily, he'd figured out the layout before their meeting was set to take place - and though it tended to shift, this time, at least, it was staying stable enough. There was a way to end up in front of the boy, and it would only take a few moments for him to run over there and wait.

With a sigh, he set off - and the tunnels of Mementos zoomed by him, as he casually avoided any shadows in his path, the poor things too slow to react to the way he sped by.

Really, even making that trail of bodies had been incredibly simple - in comparison to the things he'd faced down in the most recent past (for him, anyway), it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Insultingly easy, and almost made him feel _sorry_ for the things.

Skidding to a stop in the shadows in the area the thief would be coming by, he listened for the tale-tell sound of hurried footsteps heading his way. After a few seconds, he could clearly hear it - and frowned slightly.

Hm. Faster than he'd expected, and a bit faster than a normal human. Clearly, he'd have to figure out the accepted 'human limits' in this 'part' of the world, in order to seem as if he were a perfectly ordinary human being himself. 

Taking a quick moment to adjust his mask (where _did_ the thing spring from, anyway? Ah, no matter) and straighten his clothing and cape, he waited - counting by the steps, calculating when to lunge.

One...

....Two...

...._Three!_

And he lept forward, hand outstretched.

* * *

_Something_ pulled at Joker's back - held onto his trenchcoat with an iron hand, stopping him in his tracks. 

_Shit, Shit Shit **Shit**!_

Whatever that thing, that person was - had they caught up to him _already_?! Was it that fast?! If it was, then -

He was doomed. Absolutely and totally doomed, but - damn it, he _refused_ to go down without a fight!

Gritting his teeth, his eyes flashed a bright red for a moment as he whipped around as much as the grip on his jacket would allow, his fist striking towards whatever the hell this was with all of his strength...!

"GAH!!"

The jarring feeling of fist meeting flesh and bone (and something else?) hurt, but in his panicked state, he didn't notice how odd it was to have punched something that was absolutely not a shadow in the slightest, or that it made a clearly pained noise. Instead, he pulled his fist back again -

"Calm _down_! For the love of - if I'd meant to hurt you, I'd have shot you from the moment you started running!"

...._What?_

Through the panic and adrenaline, the sound of another human voice made him pause, arm still hovering halfway in the air. And now that he was - _temporarily_ \- not fearing for his life, he was able to look at the man who'd grabbed him. 

It was a much older man, with slicked back gray hair -and a well trimmed, matching mustache. His eyes - a piercing, grayish-blue set in an intense gaze - stared at Joker from behind a black Domino mask, though it had a massive black filigree on the right side, extending up towards his hair. He was wearing a brownish-red pinstripe suit, with a gold and purple epaulet on his right shoulder, and a deep red cravat around his neck.

A large cape - gray on the outside and a vibrant blue on the inside - was draped over his left shoulder, though the cape itself had a strange, almost ragged-looking form. It was clipped to his shoulder with what looked like a belt buckle near his neck, and the cape itself flared out into a wide neck collar that looked like a collection of blue butterfly wings - much like the butterfly Joker'd met before he took off. There were golden cords that extended from the bottom of the epaulet and tied themselves around the first button of his suit, along with a pair of what looked like heavy golden spikes. Finally, he was wearing short black gloves that just barely covered his entire hand, and near his neck and wrists, a hint of his white undershirt could be easily seen. 

All in all, while the appearance was grand - if a bit archaic - but there was _something_ about this man that made him feel as if he'd met him before.

But where...?

..._Oh_.

* * *

It had been right after Kamoshida had confessed, during Golden Week - the day Sojiro called him down to help at the cafe.

...Well, more like be a glorified dishwasher. 

"What? Don't give me that look. I can't sell your coffee to the customers - they'd stop coming."

It was the truth - he wasn't at Sojiro's level of expertise - but it still galled him, in a way. One day, he'd make a cup of coffee Sojiro would approve of. 

Nearby, Morgana lay on the floor, whining about how this was _boring_ and that they still needed to pawn that medal when they were done, but he tuned most of it out as he got into what he liked to call the Cleaning Zone™. That special place where the world fell away, and all that you needed to focus on was the task at hand - no, your world itself turned into nothing more than the dishes in your hands and the suds in the sink, washing and drying and placing on the side. A place of satisfaction and comfort, and also a place where your mind could blank out and think of nothing for a little while.

Some people meditated by sitting very still among nature - others by making a humming noise and closing their eyes.

For Akira? It was washing dishes. 

Vaguely, he could hear the jingle of the cafe door opening - another customer, probably - and Sojiro saying something, but he paid it just as much attention as anything else, letting the minor interruption flow out of his mind. Returning to the stream of warm, soapy water, and the endless cups and plates - 

"_And now to our next topic… Fall from Grace: The story of a dishonored Olympic medalist. Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students._"

And with those tinny words, Akira slipped right out of the Zone and back into reality, _hard._ Pausing from his work, he glanced at Morgana - whose ears were now upright and alert, quiet as he carefully licked a front paw - and out at the customers that were still there. 

_"Given his prior Olympic achievements, this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these heinous crimes to his entire school?"_

A few - the man in one of the booths, for example - appeared to be tuning out the broadcast on the television. Others, like the lady who often came in for the curry and coffee set, were listening with a sympathetic, pitying gaze at their coffee. 

But his attention slid directly to the one person - beyond Sojiro - who was watching the tv directly, sitting at the bar right behind the owner of the cafe.

He was an older looking man - a clear foreigner with gray hair in a casual cut, a mustache, and blue eyes - wearing a comfortable looking sweater as he quietly nursed his cup of coffee.

"_The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogations will bring light to this question._"

"Hm? Isn't this...?" Sojiro questioned, trailing off. 

The old foreigner's eyes flicked to Sojiro before returning back to the tv, just in time for the screen to change to images of students (faces carefully cropped out, of course) being interviewed.

"_My friends would come back from practice with bruises all the time...It was scary, but I’m relieved that the abuse is finally going to end now._"

"_He would touch me and stuff all the time...I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that sexual harassment anymore..._"

"_There were always rumors, sure. Not many people believed them, though. Like, I’m totally shocked they were actually true. At least now I can go to school without worrying._"

A 'tsk' echoed in the silence between the interviews. 

"I knew it. This is your school, isn't it?" Sojiro asked, looking...

...Honestly, Akira couldn't exactly pinpoint what Sojiro was feeling at the moment. That expression...seemed intensely complicated, and he didn't feel like he had the knowledge or experience to give it a name.

So, he just answered truthfully. 

"Seems like it."

A sigh was what he immediately got in response - again, too hard to figure out if it was a 'I'm tired of this bullshit' sigh, or a sympathetic 'you shouldn't have had to go through this' sigh. Maybe it was both, or neither. 

"...Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right?" Sojiro sounded...almost sympathetic for a moment, before a slightly hard edge returned to his voice. "...More importantly, keep those hands moving. I’ve got some more stuff I need you to do."

"Got it." 

A return to the Zone? Yes _please. _

But just as Akira picked up the next plate -

"A shame that students had to go through that, isn't it?" 

His hands stilled - for just a moment - before realizing that the voice (older, fluent but with a british accent) wasn't addressing him, but Sojiro. At least, that's what he thought...and, apparently, what Sojiro thought as well, as the owner immediately responded.

"There are some pretty terrible people all around, you know. Not a surprise that some of 'em go after kids."

The older man gave a soft 'hm' as he seemed to consider it, before speaking again. "I suppose, but...well. It's still a shame - a school is meant to be a safe place for young minds to learn, not a place for an arrogant man to make his own personal palace."

_What?!_

"Akira, the plate!" 

Thanks to Morgana's quick hiss, he just managed to grab the slippery dishware before it entirely slid out of his hand. Which was good, because otherwise, it would have fallen on the floor and probably broken into slippery, soapy shards. Saying nothing - trying to keep his face neutral - Akira quickly cleaned it, though he internally cursed his own shocked reaction. 

It was odd phrasing and too close to the truth - but the old guy was a foreigner, after all. Maybe something like that was more common in English? Yeah, that had to be it. 

_Get a grip, Kurusu. You're the leader of Phantom Thieves - you've got to learn to hide your reactions better._

From the floor, Morgana blinked at him. "You okay? They can't be _that_ slippery."

Of course, he couldn't talk back with everyone around - and he wanted to shoot back '_okay, then you try cleaning with your paws if you think it's so easy'_ \- but the old man suddenly saying something stopped his internal snark instantly.

"...Hm? What was that?" the old man questioned, looking around.

....Did he hear Morgana? 

Sojiro shrugged, then scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner as he replied. "You heard that, huh...kid's got a cat he picked up. I would've tossed it out, but he just kept giving those cute meows...If it bothers you -"

The foreigner laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, please! I rather like cats, and you're right - he does have a cute little voice. Besides, aren't those cat cafes quite popular nowadays? You're merely embracing a trend!"

"Yeah, no - those places barely know how to prepare an average cup of coffee," Sojiro grumbled, looking cross - well, a little crosser than he normally did.

"Oh, I was merely teasing. This coffee is quite good- you have a deft hand." 

That comment lightened up the cafe owner, and he nodded. "It takes experience to get the variety you're drinking just right - You can literally taste the difference. Plenty of my regulars say I've spoiled them in regards to coffee -"

Suddenly, the conversation was drowned out by a long whine from Morgana as he stretched in the long, luxurious way that only a cat could.

"Ugh, now they're just talking about boring junk...Akira, I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when you're done, okay?"

Yawning, he curled up into a comfortable looking ball - and having lost the thread of the older men's conversation, all Akira could do was shrug and slide blissfully back into the Zone, letting the sounds of the cafe swirl around him meaninglessly once again.

* * *

No.

No _fucking_ way.

"...Ojii-san?" Joker said breathlessly, his eyes wide under his domino mask as he made the connection. 

The old foreigner from Leblanc? _Here_? In _Mementos_? What the hell kind of weird plot twist _was_ this?

However, though Joker was busy trying to comprehend it all, he had just insulted the man who was currently holding onto him - and he was yanked back from his shock and confusion when the masked man suddenly gave an angry bellow, nearly breaking his eardrums for how _loud_ it was. 

"**_Don't call me old!_** I'm only fiftyish, for god's sake!"

_He's angry about **that?**_ Joker thought - and lurched a few steps forward as the man let go of his trenchcoat while sighing in a way he was _certain_ he'd heard from disappointed teachers before. Twirling totally around to face the old man - who was old, regardless of his protests to the contrary - the Phantom Thief watched him carefully as he grumbled and huffed under his breath before apparently letting it go. 

"Anyway! There was no need to run from me in the first place," he declared. " I was merely coming to greet you, but you took off as if all of Scotland Yard was on your back!"

Wait - from _him?_ He'd seen something humanoid walking towards him, but...Was it really just the old man?

Without breaking eye contact, Joker activated his Third Eye for the second time - and was greeted with that screamingly red outline, still making every sense he had beg to _run run **run**_ as fast as he could away from the threat that would pulp him into dust. 

But this time, he was able to resist - because after all, the threat was talking to him, and if he was really that powerful...the old man could have killed him long before he ever needed to grab him by his coat.

That at least made things a little clearer...

...But Joker wasn't about to relax for a single goddamn _second_ in front of him. Wary - ever so wary, red irises fading into gray as he deactivated his ability - the thief made the decision to see this out to the end.

"...Sorry. Things are pretty dangerous around here." Not a lie, but also not hinting at his true abilities. "And you're 'A', right?

The man gave a sharp laugh, before nodding. "Dangerous is an understatement, but yes! I am, indeed, the one who slipped that note into your pocket." 

Well. That was easy confirmation, and he even gave information that only he and 'A' would know. Still - he had to keep on his toes. There was way more to him than just an odd old man, after all. And in the worst case, he knew what he looked like outside of Mementos, and where he'd be easily found. 

"...Alright. So - what do you want?" 

'A' laughed again, before shaking his head. "Ah, not much at all - so you needn't tense so! Allow to me to introduce myself!"

With a flourish, he placed one foot in front of the other - bowing deeply in a way that reminded Joker of some old movies he'd seen on TV when channel surfing - before looking up and shooting the younger man with a devilish grin. "You may call me 'Archer', young man! As for what I want from you..."

He let the words trail off, letting the tension build before suddenly straightening up and outstretching a hand towards the thief, as dramatic as any actor on the stage.

"...I wish to join your ragtag band of thieves!"

"_What._"

The old man - Archer - raised an eyebrow at the flat response. "Did I not say it clearly enough? I wish to join-"

Joker raised a hand, the other slipping behind his mask slightly so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "No, no, I got _that_. But - _Why?_"

"Why? Is it not obvious?"

_Of course it isn't! _

Biting back the exasperated words, the leader of the Phantom Thieves took a breath before speaking again. "Not really."

"A man of few words, are you? No matter. I am an old hand at working within the shadows, you see." Pausing, Archer's eyes glittered in the relative gloom of the surrounding area, all of his attention focused only on Joker - something that made the thief feel as if his every breath and slight facial twitch was being scrutinized. "With my guidance, you'll be able to continue avoiding detection by those who would seek to stop you."

Yeah,_ right._ Another adult coming in and saying he can help them if they'd just listen to him? A roil of anger - of _rebellion_ \- rose inside of him, hot and undeniable. His eyes involuntarily narrowed as he spoke, just barely managing to keep the strong emotion out of his voice when he replied. "And what do _you_ get out of this?"

A confused blink - looking like a befuddled old man instead of the dangerous being he truly was, rising Joker's hackles even more. "Ah? Why, I don't know what you mean-"

"_Cut it out._ " The words came out in a deep growl, as he took a step forward - and Archer's face went from confusion to something instantly more neutral. "You set up this entire thing in Mementos - you even came to Leblanc before you ever gave me the note! And you-"

_'...he does have a cute little voice...'_

"...You..."

Hang on. Sojiro had only said 'cute meows,' but Archer had said 'voice.' Not only that, he responded to what Morgana said - above the general buzz of the cafe, when most people would ignore a meow or two, since ringtones could be anything nowadays. 

And that meant - well, it meant something very, very obvious, since he was standing in Mementos in an outlandish outfit and a mask on his face. So he probably had a Persona, but also -

"...You heard Morgana. That's how you knew I was a Phantom thief."

Taking another step - nearly getting into the older man's personal bubble - gray eyes bore into blue with an intensity that belied his age, voice firm and confidant. "It's how you knew to put the note in my pocket - because you realized that since I could hear him talking, I could get into the Metaverse, and Mementos."

For a moment, neither spoke - the tension between them rising, like some kind of standoff, either one waiting for the other one to make the first move.

...Then, Archer..._smiled._

* * *

_Impressive. Truly, quite impressive...!_

Even in front of the man who had clearly staked him out and brought him to an area fraught with danger - the teenager in front of him never wavered, never stood down. He had downplayed the reason he had run from someone who hadn't been pursuing him - even if the true reason was blatantly obvious. After all, it practically screamed out to him from the way that the lines of tension never left the minute movements of his body, or the way his eyes had flashed from gray to red and back again when he'd managed to catch the boy and calm him down. 

_Most likely some sort of scan,_ Moriarty mused. _Though it doesn't seem to have given specifics, at least._

Which was good, because even though Joker was clearly above human limits in this space - _The Metaverse,_ the knowledge given to him pointed out - a Servant was even farther beyond that, stepping into the realms that mortal humans would never be able to reach. 

And yet, even knowing that, he stayed. In fact, he became _indignant_ when Moriarty suggested becoming part of his band, clearly assuming that the older gentleman's true goal was to take over the thieves and use them to his own ends.

...And, in truth, if Akira had proved himself to be a normal and half-brained teenager? Then he absolutely would have grasped the reins of the Phantom Thieves and tugged them along, to fulfill the desperate order that had been imposed on him the moment he had been summoned in this world. After all, he truly was more experienced in the shadows and the darker underbelly of the world than someone of Joker's age could ever be, and would lead the thieves to his ultimate goal. 

...But, obviously, such an action wasn't needed. The boy was green - gave away a bit too much in his reactions, in his body language and eyes - but there was clearly something worth _working_ with. A mind bright enough to remember minute details, and the natural inclination to be able to become unseen and unnoticed in crowds, if his surveillance of the teenager in his school and in the city was anything to go off of.

And most importantly...the will to do things off of the beaten path, to slide into the darkness when the more accepted side of the world refused to do anything about the corrupted status quo.

Yes, this was more than acceptable. A decision had been made, and a test had been passed with high marks. 

Still smiling, he raised his gloved hands, clapping to celebrate Joker's accomplishment - which merely made the boy look confused, yet still wary. 

"Wonderful, simply wonderful! You're correct on all accounts - I did, indeed, hear your feline companion speak. However! You've come to a slightly flawed conclusion."

Pausing for dramatic effect, he raised a finger as he spoke. "Firstly, the Cafe was not my only lead - merely a confirmation of what I knew. After all, the only 'victim' of the Phantom Thieves was that despicable man, and as such, the ones that caused him to confess must have been in Shujin itself. I'd briefly considered it perhaps being some of the teachers working there...if it were not for a simple mistake that you all made."

Joker shifted, slightly. "And that was?"

"You spoke of your activities in a public place, where anyone could easily overhear."

The statement had the intended effect - as the thief winced slightly, no doubt flashing back to the hotel's buffet and their discussion there. Of course, he _had_ been there, listening along - merely in spirit form, of course, studying who was the most likely of the four of them to be the group's leader. Then there was the school's roof - which was child's play to jump across rooftops and listen in on their plans. 

After all, he was a Servant - and even if he didn't have a master at the moment, the rank of his Independent Action skill guaranteed that he would be able to persist in this world for quite a while, despite being bereft of a mana source.

Giving a wide grin, he continued. "Lesson one for anyone who works in shadows! _Never_ have important conversations in a public area! Especially one easily accessible and wide open!"

In response, Joker groaned - pinching the bridge of his nose for the second time. "Damn it..."

_Good. He's taking it in stride - a needed talent for any leader. _

Lowering his hand, Moriarty continued on, seemingly ignoring his reaction. "If you must speak in public, then it is best to speak in coded terms - to come up with a language and vocabulary only you and your cohorts will know, yet one that still fits easily into normal conversation. An example would be Thieves' Cant-"

"You didn't answer my question."

Halting in mid-sentence - and mid lecture - Moriarty slowly blinked. "Pardon?"

"What do you get out of this?" Joker asked, his tone making it clear that he wanted a firm answer. "And why do you even _want_ to help us?" 

_Don't dodge the question_, those eyes of his said - and yet again, Moriarty found himself impressed with the teenager before him. Many times in the past, he'd been able to take people off track, make it so they paid little attention to how he switched subjects with his charisma and charm as easily as could be - but this boy had cut through his obfuscation and attempted to pin him down.

It was different, of course - so very different from the last time he was in this situation, standing in front of a youth that had such a clear, determined, focused gaze.

But, for just a moment...it was as if he was back in that closed off city, staring down into golden eyes. 

This was...hm. If not fate - a notion he couldn't quite entertain in good faith, despite his status as a living ghost - then it was, at least, certainly serendipitous. 

...Very well. While he would not reveal what he was - he would, at least, give a _little_ of the truth.

"...Do you know the role of a teacher, Joker?" Moriarty asked, his voice softer than it had been before. In response, Joker shrugged - shortly, and quickly.

"To teach students."

...Ah, what a sad reply. The kind of reply one would get from someone who had never had a teacher reach out to them, or pay attention to them in any particular way.

"Yes, that is correct - in the barest sense, a teacher is there to teach students of many, many subjects. However...that is not all a teacher should strive to be."

Standing a little straighter, Moriarty turned to the side, taking a few steps forward before whirling around to face the teenage thief once more. "A teacher is meant to be a_ guide_ \- not just in studies, but in morals and standing. None should be more aware of this than those who choose to teach the younger generation - those like yourself, who are approaching the cusp of adulthood. A proper teacher should be aware of such a delicate time for their students, and lead by _example_ \- by their manner, words, and bearing." 

And then, his voice - and his very expression - turned to one of sheer anger and disgust. "The man who you changed - was _none_ of that. Instead, he was a mere _tyrant_, using his position of power and the weakness of his peers to torment students who had come to him for his guidance and _molest_ those that had the misfortune to catch his eye! Using violence to silence those that would speak out against him, never being reprimanded by the very institution that had hired him due to his high status...while the youth that suffered under his hands had no way to stop the flagrant abuse of power! That rotten shell of man should have never once deigned to call himself a teacher!"

Pausing to take in a breath, he took a moment to actually look at Joker - and noted that his eyebrows were nearly approaching his hairline in sheer surprise. 

Ah. He'd gotten a bit carried away...but he couldn't help it. The situation, once he had found out about it, made his blood boil - and if Kamoshida hadn't been reduced to a sobbing wreck in front of the entire school, he would have most likely dragged the man to a dark alley and executed him with a bullet to the brain.

Though he was no stranger to Evil - after all, he was the Old Spider, the Napoleon of Crime - even he had limits. Children were one of those - certainly, he'd made orphans of quite a few of them in his time, but to involve them in his schemes was unthinkable. Those who traveled down the Path of Evil should be those prepared for the end of it, old enough to make the decision to walk willingly into the darkness of their own accord. 

But to abuse teenagers - in a myriad of ways - to merely _satisfy_ himself? That was an Evil that was a toxic sludge, seeping and corroding whatever it touched in ways that would inevitably bring utter ruin.

And it was _not_ one that he would allow to exist.

...More than that...he had been a Professor, a teacher himself, though that time was long since gone. Yet...the pride, the code of that profession had yet to fade from his being. 

Taking a moment to straighten his thoughts, he began to speak again - firmly, but not with the anger he'd shown before. "...I have before mentioned that I am experienced at working in the shadows - and I am very familiar with the darkness that lies in the hearts of men. Though I cannot claim to be a Good man - no, I am anything _but_ \- one does not have to be on the side of justice to wish to change the minds and hearts of those that hold far too much power over those who cannot resist it."

Lifting his hands up, palms outstretched, he continued. "I do not mind if you do not trust me - with what you have gone through, I expected resistance and distrust. But believe me when I say that I wish to ensure that you can continue your work and goals - by using the expertise and strength that I have to offer you, as a partner and member of your thieves."

Never breaking eye contact, Moriarty stepped forward - the footfalls somehow sounding loud and resounding in the silence surrounding them - and outstretched his right hand, the black leather creaking softly. 

"...If you would have me, then I will walk by your side without fail - wherever your path may lead."

For a long, long moment - there was no movement, the world around them seeming to have held its breath for Joker's decision. For whatever the leader of the Phantom Thieves - _the Trickster_, the knowledge in Moriarty's mind whispered - would choose. Would he take the hand of this mysterious man, or scorn him?

Those gray eyes (the color of storm clouds, _the color the sky was stained with on his last day of life_ ) bore into Moriarty as if trying to peer into his very core - moving only slightly as thoughts came and went inside of his head. The calculations of the mind written through the windows of the soul - until, finally, a solution was reached. 

A inhale of breath broke the silence - before a red-gloved hand gripped black, firmly and with a finite air. 

"...Okay. Then - we're partners." 

"Yes - partners in crime," Moriarty added, that grin he'd sported previously returning.

Joker nodded, once - and said the final words that would set everything into motion.

"Welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Archer."

Moriarty opened his mouth to speak - but no words came out. 

Why?

Well, the answer was incredibly simple.

Because as Joker said those words - as he accepted that he and Moriarty were now on the same side, now truly _partners_ \- two sets of magic flared to life.

A Servant is, at their base level, a very complicated familiar made from the myths and legends of humanity. A Shadow is, at their base level, parts of the human collective subconscious given form through myths and legends that Humanity has told. Though a Shadow did not come from a higher place containing them - as Servants did, coming from the Throne of Heroes - the two were similar enough to be considered the _same_ in the Metaverse. 

In fact, Moriarty had never stopped to consider that the Shadows around him in the Metaverse didn't see him as an enemy - as their forms were very reminiscent of shadow servants, which would almost always attack on sight. The only time the Shadows had fought back against him was when he had attacked them _first_, as a form of self-defense.

And Joker was the Wildcard, the Trickster - someone able to wield multiple Personas by _making Shadows his own_. Though Moriarty could never become a Persona for Joker to put on - the acceptance on both of their parts was enough to connect the Criminal Mastermind to the thief, taking one of the 'slots' available to him.

And with that connection in place, the mutual intent between them became the contract between Master and Servant. 

All of this took place in a matter of seconds - and all that Joker felt was a small jolt, enough to make him look around a bit in confusion at the surrounding area. Static Electricity?

But for Moriarty...

There was only shock and disbelief, though he kept his face pleasant and closed his mouth with a click. Fighting to keep his composure, he let go of the teenager's hand, and cleared his throat. "So, shall we leave? I do believe we're done here for the moment." 

Nodding, Joker silently turned around - and in that brief moment, his hair and trenchcoat moved just enough to slam the final nail in Moriarty's futile struggle for an answer beyond what he already knew had happened.

There, when that thick hair of his moved just so, and the collar of the coat fell to the side...

...Was a Command Seal on the back of his neck, the glow of its appearance fading to the bright crimson mark it normally was. 

And with that, Moriarty could only think one single thing.

** _...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ **

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Golden light filtered down from the ceiling, throwing the surroundings into sharp relief - turning the blue of the velvet on the floor under the ruler of the room into a curious almost-purple color, while bringing out every crack in the stone paving covering the rest. All around were the cells, wreathed in fog and holding no prisoners - and the two wardens, idly spending their time doing whatever came to mind. 

In the center of it all, the desk and chair of its ruler sat - paper and inkwell sitting, as if waiting to be used. Yet, the man seated there - staring towards a certain cell - made no move to touch them, though there was clearly writing on the topmost paper in front of him.

"...Oh!" 

The soft sound of a young girl's voice broke the silence, as the twin that spoke quickly flipped through the papers on her clipboard. 

"What is it, Justine?" 

"...How strange. There appears to be a new entry in the compendium, but the entry itself is blank."

Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes. "So the Inmate messed up a Persona?"

"...I'm not sure. Master, what do you believe happened?" 

The man in the chair moved his head, finally tearing his wide eyed, unnerving gaze away from the cell and onto Justine. "Hm? Ah, it is of no concern. The entry will most likely fill in, given enough time."

That answer seemed to be enough for Justine, who quietly nodded and began to flip through the pages - and Caroline, who shrugged and continued what she was doing before they had noticed the odd entry. 

Yet, the ruler of the Velvet Room did not go back to staring at the empty cell. Instead, he turned his gaze down - towards the paper with incomplete writing on it. Taking the quill from its golden stand and dipping it into the inkwell, he wrote down something onto the parchment - his permanent grin somehow growing wider with every stroke.

When it was finished, the writing - looking like no written language on earth - seemed to faintly glow with an odd, offputting sheen. Setting the quill back into it's holder, he carefully studied it, the tip of his long nose nearly touching the paper...before a low, delighted chuckle rose from him.

With a voice filled with glee and satisfaction - as if he had found a long-lost toy - the man spoke.

"...._There_ you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's appearance - well, his mask - is pretty much straight up taken from his case files collab sprites. It's very fancy, go look it up. The 'casual cut' description is when he has his hair down, which is another set of sprites from the white day event.
> 
> I also have a [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/Eskiwen) if you'd like to listen to me babble more.


	2. A Bumpy Start

_The world was a dark, muddled blur. _

_The metal table in front of him was cold - and could still be felt through the fabric of his winter uniform, an oddly steadying presence as he fought through the fog that plagued his mind._

_No, not just that... the entire room felt cold and alien, as if it were trying to reject his very existence._

_How long had he been sitting on this uncomfortable chair for?_

_....He didn't know. _

_The concept of time slipped through his fingers and disappeared into the haze, without a sound. Shouldn't it make a sound? A little noise at least, to mourn its passing._

_His tongue felt large and dry in his mouth, and he wished - oh so deeply - for water, for the slightest bit of moisture to make the coppery flavor go away. Maybe then, the gash on the inside of his cheek would stop throbbing. A shiver set up so deeply in his bones that he couldn't make it stop, no matter what he did._

_With nothing to look at, nothing to try for...he began to slide into a more comforting darkness, letting go of all thought, all the aches and pains -_

_Something reached out, felt as if it touched him on the shoulder. He could feel fingers gently pressing in, not hard - but just enough to focus him back on...what? What was he thinking of? There was...something. Something so very important..._

_"Well?" _

_The voice that broke the silence surrounding him echoed in the small room, like someone had fired a gun directly into his tired brain. He jumped - and his gray eyes managed to focus long enough to bring the speaker into view. _

_A gray haired woman, wearing a black turtleneck, her arms crossed and her reddish eyes boring into him. She was sitting directly in front of him, on the other side of the table - and she looked serious, if not somewhat frustrated and angry. _

_Sae. Sae Niijima....that was her name? It was, wasn't it?_

Yes.

_Sighing, Sae shifted in her chair, giving him a look. "You say that this older man approached you, and asked to join. This makes sense - the tactics and methods of the Phantom Thieves were too advanced for a teenager to do alone." Aiming a harsh - but almost faintly sympathetic - look at him, she continued. "He's the true leader of your group, isn't he? If you're protecting him -"_

_"No." _

_The harsh rasp that came from his mouth seemed to give the woman pause, raising an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. "Excuse me?"_

_Swallowing harshly, he spoke against his exhaustion and the ever-present dryness. "Archer isn't the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I am."_

_A sigh escaped Sae, as she shook her head. "Sticking to code names still...I was going to suggest that if you named him as your leader - and gave us his identity - I would do what I could to change the charges against you to being an accessory. A minor being coerced by an adult would get much more leeway in the eye of the law, and drastically reduce your sentence."_

_She began to speak more, but he wasn't listening - instead, focusing more on one single point:_

_Give her...Archer's identity? Archer's **name**?_

_Though his memories were fragmented, that single thought...caused him to break into a woozy grin, and begin to giggle helplessly. The woman had stopped talking, staring at him in confusion - before narrowing her eyes. "Is something funny?"_

_He couldn't...he couldn't stop. The giggles were their own entity now, spiraling out of his mouth and into the cold, cruel world - he couldn't push them back in, not even if he tried. _

_"I asked you a question!" _

_The harsh, irritated snap did nothing to quell the tide of laughter - but, eventually, it began to recede, and he could speak once again. Moving his cracked, split lips before remembering that he had to put breath behind it - he answered her._

_"...You want...to know Archer's name."_

_The prosecutor - that's what she was, a prosecutor - seemed to lean forward, just a little. Her face remained hard - but it was easy to see, even with his blurry vision, the lines of tension - of the interest and excitement that she tried to hide. _

_Archer had taught him that - he remembered, now._

_Archer had taught all of them to notice the small things, the tiny details others would miss - the slight variances in expression, the emotional responses the body would unconsciously express - and link them to a logical conclusion. He had always been the best at it, able to notice in ways the other thieves couldn't - and Archer had been proud of him, telling and teaching things that he alone would learn._

_And even in his addled state - or, perhaps, because of it - he felt as if he could, for the first time, see the 'web' Archer had spoken of during those lessons. Those lines of subtle planning and manipulation, radiating outward from his own self, able to be plucked to draw the prey just the right way in - or to scare them away. _

_His fingers twitched, able to feel the tension as he lightly tugged - the silken strand singing in a way only he could hear as Sae prompted him on. _

_"I do. Are you willing to tell it to me?" _

_The grin hurt - but he kept smiling, even through the pain. _

_"I am...but you probably won't believe me."_

_She leaned back, leveling him with a gaze that had cowed countless defense attorneys. "I'll be the judge of that."_

_"Okay."_

_A pause - before the grin on his face turned much less woozy, more sharp and dangerous - and Sae had the strangest feeling, like an invisible thread gently brushed against her cheek._

_"But first, I have to talk about what he did for us..."_

* * *

"Wait, so we have a new member? When did _that_ happen?"

The single girl among the thieves - _half European_, Moriarty mused to himself - questioned, staring directly at the boy who'd become his unwitting Master.

Thankfully, it seemed that his Command Seal was hidden from sight even out of the Metaverse - which would undoubtedly make things easier when it came time for him to officially reveal himself to the rest of the group. So well hidden, in fact, that even Akira hadn't realized what had _truly_ occurred between them in Mementos.

Not that it was surprising - most people never looked at the back of their own neck. 

But, he could hardly complain about it being hidden. 

After all, he _was_ currently eavesdropping on them all in Spirit Form, though he hardly considered it a great crime when they _talked freely _in an _insecure area _where _anyone _could _**walk up on them**. _For _god's sake_, they didn't even lock or bar the door leading to the roof! All it would take is a single person coming up as they were discussing sensitive things - and the Phantom Thieves would have a massive problem or information leak on their hands. 

After all, the improper handling of the situation had led to that boy - Mishima, was it? - to create a site online for people to submit what amounted to mental hit requests. And while it was anonymous, and the boy was vetting out the worst or joking posts...it was a bit of a messy way to gather intel or determine a target, and if anyone realized who actually owned the site....

Well. He didn't think a highschool boy would have thought of a VPN, let alone anchoring his site on an offshore server.

...This sort of thing was honestly one of the reasons he'd even extended a hand toward the leader of the Phantom Thieves in the first place - they had a lot to learn, and the sooner the better. Still, the young were easier to teach, and he was certain that with the right motivation -

"Yesterday. He called me to Mementos."

\- Ah, yes. Akira's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand - seeing their reactions and gauging the types of people they were. 

At the simple statement of fact, the girl and the other boy sitting nearby - Ann and Ryuji, that was their names - nearly jumped up, their eyes wide. 

"For real?!" Ryuji shouted, making Moriarty wince. "This guy already knows about Mementos and the Metaverse?!"

Ann's reaction was much more subdued, at least. "So if he called you...does that mean he already has a Persona?"

_Persona,_ the knowledge from the grail whispered. _A Metaphysical representation of the user's inner self, codified by archetypes held in the collective unconscious and solidified into a mask. The symbol of rebellion against a corrupt society._

...That was all well and good, but it didn't help with the realization that they would be _expecting_ one from him - and he was quite certain that he hadn't received one of_ those_ upon being summoned to this world. Perhaps he could work something out with his butterflies, or his Coffin - 

Akira shifted from one leg to the other, obviously ill at ease at the questions. "I didn't ask. But," he continued, seeing the looks on his schoolmates' faces, "I know for a fact he's really, _really_ strong." 

"How strong we talking?" Ryuji asked.

"Strong enough that I _ran_ the first time I saw him. It was like..." Akira paused, eyes skidding to the side as he grasped for the words to explain the utter certainty he'd had upon seeing that red outline. "...like realizing you just ran into an endgame boss way before you're ready for it."

Not the most _elegant_ of descriptions, but it got the gist across - the blond boy nodded, and across from him Ann looked a bit skeptical, but seemed to believe it. 

The cat sitting on one of the discarded desks, however...looked much more wary, blue eyes narrowing. "You sure this is a good idea, Akira?" 

Unseen, Moriarty raised an eyebrow at Morgana's voice. Good _lord_, the cat sounded like...either a woman, or a _very_ young boy. The name Morgana seemed to imply that it was female, but...something inside of him whispered that it wasn't that simple. 

In fact...hm. No, there was something about this cat - he'd just known that the compulsion to fulfill the desperate command placed upon him had eased the moment he'd heard it speak in that cafe. It had ceased entirely once he had convinced Akira to take him on as another thief, as well...

Bah. Unfortunately, his memory of his summoning into this world was still scattered and confusing - so for now, he would quietly shelve it and look towards the future. Heedless of his own situation, the world would continue to turn - just as the conversation in front of him continued, blissfully unaware that their prospective new member was listening in. 

"...I'm not sure it's the _best_ idea," Akira said, pushing up his glasses with a finger. "Especially because he's an old man."

Almost instantly, he visibly regretted those words - as everyone else suddenly leapt up like they'd been physically shocked. 

"An old man?! What were you even _thinking_?!" "What the hell, man?! You're seriously letting some _geezer_ into the thieves?!" "Akira-"

The leader of the Phantom Thieves thrust a hand forward, palm outstretched. "I wasn't _finished_, guys!"

None of them seemed to want to let him explain himself, however - and the meeting quickly turned into a chaotic jumble of voices. Not that it was surprising - this sort of reaction was expected, honestly. Aside from grumbling to himself when the matter of his age was brought up, Moriarty quietly kept his eyes on his Master, waiting to see how he would quell this dissent in his ranks. 

After all, if this was ever going to be anything more solid than a one-time takedown of a corrupt teacher....then Akira would have to learn how to properly use and manage the assets and people at his disposal. 

There was a moment of hesitation - how interesting that he seemed less confident in this world than he did down in the Metaverse, though perhaps it was merely that he didn't want to hurt his friends' feelings - before the black-haired teenager rose his voice above the din. "**_Quiet!!_**"

It had the intended effect. His two fellow teenagers instantly stopped talking, eyes wide - and while the cat gave a whiny 'but-!', a single look from Akira made Morgana fall silent as well.

Taking a deep breath, Akira fiddled with his bangs before speaking. "I get it - I didn't trust him either, at first. ....I'm pretty sure I still don't - not completely. And it's not like I'm going to force him to be on the team if you all veto him - we still decide things _together_. But...I've got a couple of reasons why I took him on."

Lowering his hand, he pointed at Morgana. "You keep saying you were human, right?"

"There's no _saying_ about it!" the black and white cat yowled, tail lashing in irritation. "I know I was human! Don't -"

"- Then you might've worked with him back when you were still one," Akira interrupted.

At that - Morgana stiffened. "...Huh?"

Nearby, Ann blinked - before nodding. "...Actually, that makes a lot of sense. You had to learn about Palaces and Treasures and Shadows from _somewhere_, right?"

"W-Well..." The feline seemed to look...confused, before his ears flattened out to the sides - lapsing into silence, but the thrashing of his tail gave away his irritation at the thought.

"So what - you think this old guy's Morgana's mentor or leader or something?" Ryuji asked, still clearly not buying it. "If that's the case, how do we know he isn't gonna want to be the leader with _us_? I don't want some random grandpa telling me what to do, man."

Akira nodded. "So far, all he's asked is to be in the Phantom Thieves - specifically, he made a big dramatic show about wanting to help us."

Moriarty couldn't help but feel insulted, at that. It was hardly dramatic!

...Well alright, maybe a _little_ dramatic, but a Criminal Mastermind such as himself had to make his presence known in the most appropriate of ways! And he had been entirely serious about his offer! If Akira couldn't see that -

"And - it's weird, but...I believe him. He's definitely got his own reasons, but..." Unconsciously, Akira rubbed the back of his neck. "...I think he really _does_ want to help us."

The other three members quietly took that in.

"Besides," he continued, "If he knows about the Metaverse and everything, it'd be more dangerous to let him run around _without_ us. We don't know what his goal is, or what he can do - turning him away could potentially put us all in a lot of danger. "

\- Ah. _There_ it was. That intelligence, the forward thinking that had caught his attention back in Mementos. That moment of silence, before Joker made his decision - he had clearly been running through the options, weighing the pros and cons. Ultimately, he had realized that an unknown was better placed by your side instead of out of your reach, doing god knows what. 

The Servant found himself wondering if the boy had done something like this before - or, at the very least, was used to leading others. If not, then Akira Kurusu was all the more impressive - someone who had the instincts and intelligence to lead and make plans, even though he'd never had the opportunity to before.

Much like he had, oh so many years ago. 

Part of him wondered if Akira would have been able to actually summon him, had this been a normal Holy Grail War. Then again, someone like him would hardly be able to be summoned in most cases - which only made his presence in this world even more interesting. 

What was truly going on here...?

"But," Akira said, bringing Moriarty's attention back to the present, "Like I said, if we decide not to let him in...We'll deal with whatever happens when it happens."

There was another long silence.

"...I guess that's fair," Morgana mumbled. "I'm not really sure about this, but another member would help..."

After a moment, the blond-haired boy also nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if it seems like he's not wantin' to take over and he's really that strong, he might make Palaces way easier to go through."

"And you're right - who knows what he'd do if he's alone?" Ann added. "We can keep an eye on him if he's a Phantom Thief than if he's just some random old guy out there."

The tension in Akira's body eased up at that, the teenager just managing to keep in the sigh of relief he obviously wanted to release.

_First executive decision jitters_, Moriarty thought. _How nostalgic_. 

"So do we just meet him in Mementos or something?" Ryuji questioned - to which Akira nodded.

"We made a plan to meet up today in Mementos, after this meeting's over - said he'd be waiting at the entrance."

Morgana's ears perked up at that. "If we're going into Mementos, then it's a good idea to go over the target Mishima picked out for us!"

"What - oh, you mean what we were talking about before?" Ann asked, taking a seat and leaning an arm on the desk Morgana was sitting at.

"Exactly, Lady Ann!" the cat chirped, clearly happy to have the girl's attention focused on him. "That bully would be perfect to see what that old guy can do, and we can fulfill a request at the same time!"

Nearby - and taking a seat himself - Ryuji frowned. "Hey, wait. Ain't we gotta send out a calling card or something? Otherwise their Treasure won't show up, right?"

"Mementos is different from a palace - we can go for the target immediately. And it's all thanks to that Site Mishima put up! See, he already put in a comment on the forum that the Phantom Thieves are coming for that bully, so it's enough to make him afraid for a little while. And because of that, he's on guard - so the Nav could pick up on him."

"...Should we really leave something that important to someone else?" Ann wondered, looking worried.

"It's okay - The desires of Mementos Shadows are small time in comparison to a Palace ruler's," Morgana meowed. "But we still need to unanimously agree on our target. No ignoring the rules - even for the small ones. So the details are -"

That was enough for now - as the cat explained the nitty gritty to the thieves, Moriarty silently jumped on the roof of the door leading to the inside of the school. Without much effort, he lept down to ground level - gritting his teeth only slightly as he landed, holding a hand to his back. The distance was about the same as when he used his Noble Phantasm, but even without the added difficulty of firing an astronomical amount of bullets and missiles...well, it seemed as if it would gall the old injury just the same.

Damned thing. Would he never be free of it, even as a Heroic Spirit? 

_You would think that dying would remove those sorts of pains from happening_, he grumbled to himself as he sped off towards Shibuya, dodging the people on the street as if they were merely immobile obstacles in his path. _Then again, I suppose it is due to how my death came about..._

Once he'd gotten close enough - once he had entered into Shibuya proper, only moments later - he felt the thin veil of the Metaverse, hanging over the area like an invisible shroud. Truth be told, he could feel it everywhere in Tokyo - but there were clear areas acting as 'doorways', so to speak, and it was much easier going through those than to try and force an entryway anywhere else. Mementos was one of those open doors, centered over the subway station - no doubt due to the amount of humans passing through it every single moment.

A natural place for a gathering of the combined Palace of the public, being a place where many paths converged on their ways elsewhere. 

Thankfully, he didn't need to be in the subway proper - just being close enough allowed him to pass through the gateway, as easily as one steps into another room in their house. The world around him reddened, darkened, thin black and red veins appearing on the walls and ceiling - and he carefully stepped away from them as the familiar escalators appeared directly in front.

Now then...should he prepare something to shock the group, when they entered in?

There was a moment of consideration, before he shook his head. Hm, perhaps not...after all, Akira hadn't handled his attempt at being intimidating and awe-inspiring very well, and the rest of the Thieves seemed..._reactionary_.

No - playing the mysterious, yet kindly figure would be much better received, and easier to gain their trust and approval with.

...Ah, there was also that bit about wondering if he and the cat shared a history. He could absolutely confirm it, and sell the idea well - they were just teenagers, after all - but after a moment's thought, Moriarty shook his head. Too risky - even though there was obviously something linking him to the creature, if it regained it's memory...well, he would be caught having blatantly lied to them, which would be a massive headache to resolve. 

However, it didn't mean he couldn't use the cat's memory loss to his advantage. Adding in a bit of the truth would make it much more convincing - play up feeling that connection, and perhaps insinuate that his own memory had been wiped? Hinting at a possible past, and letting the teenagers come to their own conclusions.

....Besides, it wasn't as if the memory loss was a _lie_.

Leaning against a part of a nearby wall that wasn't covered in those (disgusting, horrible, awful) veins, the Servant thought back to the very first memory of this world he could access - letting the events play out once more in his mind's eye.

* * *

The floor felt like sandpaper against his cheek, if sandpaper had also been slightly sticky and uncomfortably cold. Something was throbbing under his gloved hand, and it felt..._wrong, _as if it shouldn't exist.

Opening his eyes flooded his senses with red and black, so he quickly shut them again before making the decision to stop lying on the floor like a passed-out drunk.

Groaning - and feeling as if he'd just been at the epicenter of a massive explosion - Moriarty hauled himself to a sitting position, carefully squinting at the gloom surrounding him.

It looked like...A subway station? But one that had obviously fallen into disrepair, given the general level of grime sticking to every surface - and the slightly pulsing veins that ran here and there. 

...Wait, that meant - 

A single look down confirmed his fears - and he jumped up and away from the mass he'd been lying on, feeling a rush of pure _revulsion_ sweep over him. 

Though it wasn't disgusting to look at, it was nearly instinctual - something inside of him recoiled _violently_ at the thought of touching those things, and, well...he'd learned to trust his instincts, at times. 

Brushing himself off, he sighed - and mentally ran through what he did and did not know.

His name came instantly - James Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime, the Old Spider and Criminal Mastermind. His past also easily came to mind, able to pull his history up in vivid detail. A Composite Heroic Spirit - Class: Archer, instead of the Caster he should truly be. His most recent summoning before this....yes, yes, he remembered that as well - and his defeat. There was a score of knowledge for the modern era placed inside of his mind, provided by whatever Grail called him here. A bit of minor damage from _something_, but that was to be expected when he _literally_ woke up on the floor.

Everything seemed in place...except for one tiny, nagging detail.

_Why can I not remember the moment of my summoning here?_

Briefly, he wondered if it were a scheme of his - before discarding the thought. No, he wouldn't play the same trick twice in a row - Amnesia was a clever play in the right circumstances, but even the most dull of minds could catch onto a trick that was played multiple times in succession. Besides....he'd already won his original gambit, so there was no use in attempting a second try so soon. 

_No matter,_ he thought with a shrug. _If it is due to something I have set in motion, I will learn what it is soon enough_. 

_And I suppose I should be thankful I actually remember who I am this time._

For now, it was more pressing to determine where he was. Looking ahead of himself, he saw escalators leading upwards - towards what would be the exit to the 'upper levels' of what he could only assume was a city. 

While it would be a valid use of his time to remain in this area, and search around inside of it - that same instinct pushed him towards the escalators, almost demanding he leave _now._

So, he didn't hesitate. Stepping briskly onto the escalator steps, he went forward, up and up -

And suddenly, it felt as if he were brushing against a curtain - pushing it away as his eyes were dazzled by the light outside. 

Blinking rapidly, his eyes slowly became acclimated to the light - and once the brightness had faded away, he couldn't help but stare in confusion at his new surroundings.

All around him...were _humans_. Normal, everyday humans - in the middle of what looked like a bustling metropolis, buildings dominating the skyline. Though they took no notice of him - as he was, apparently, in spirit form - he was still standing in front of the entrance to a perfectly normal Subway station. 

Yet, he still felt the presence of the other world - heavy, and inviting. Turning around, he saw he could easily step down into the 'normal' Subway - and tested it, confirming that if he so wished, he could enter it properly. 

But...when he thought of _that _ world - that strange, dark world he had woken up in - and reached his hand out, he saw the very air _distort_, able to grab it and pull it aside like the curtain he'd thought he felt before.

How utterly strange. Another world, hidden just under the surface of the 'real' one. Or, perhaps...was the darker one the 'true' world, and this was merely an illusion? 

It was too early to come to a conclusion just yet - and letting the 'fabric' of the world go, he set to scouting out the city. 

...However, it quickly became apparent where he was. Kanji and Katakana, easily readable to him through the Grail's information, and Japanese faces all around - ones he had become accustomed to in the past Singularity. More than that - a few signs here and there told him he was in Shibuya proper, meaning he had just come out from the Shibuya subway.

And once that was determined, his next destination was clear. 

Taking a great leap, he alighted on the roof of a nearby building - and went from roof to roof, using his speed to bridge gaps no ordinary human could make. Tokyo had many large districts, that was for certain...but to a Servant, it was as if the distance between them were as short as a walk down the street.

It helped that Shibuya was right next to his intended stop, anyway.

Skidding to a halt on the highest building he could find, Moriarty looked down at the bright, bustling district below. 

_Shinjuku. _

A far, far different Shinjuku than the one in that Singularity of his - instead of a land of lawlessness and evil, people went about their business quietly and with the utmost order. A city where the sun shone, instead of an eternal night - though he had no doubt in his mind that this Shinjuku would shine far more brightly once darkness fell on it. 

No, it was clear that this was not the collapsed Singularity (though of course it couldn't be - he and Baal had been thoroughly defeated, after all) and that this was not 1999. His eyes traced the skyline, as if half expecting the massive building - the Barrel - to appear in the center of the district, a memorial to his ambition.

But, of course, it wasn't there. It couldn't be - that had been a closed off world, which dissolved away into nothing once its purpose had been fulfilled. A fictional world created for nothing but a murder plot by a vengeful Demonic Pillar, and to be the 'book' in which he finally triumphed over his Nemesis.

This Shinjuku....was _alive_. It breathed along with this Tokyo, lived instead of fading slowly.

...Of course, it was possible that this Tokyo was _also_ a Singularity. The ambient mana in this world, even on the 'brighter' side, was extraordinarily high - even with his Independent Action skill being such a high rank, Moriarty felt as if _any_ Servant could easily support themselves here without needing a Master. That wasn't the case in the world he'd originally come from, but this was, potentially, an entirely different timeline. An interesting conundrum-

_...F...ind...._

What?

A quick look at his surroundings told him that he was alone on this rooftop - yet the voice continued.

No, wait...it was _voices_. Many different voices, speaking at once - sounding as if they were forcing themselves through a throbbing, humming static.

_....Fi...nd... ...ick...er... ...h...p... ...ha...om... ...iev..._

Even through the static, the voices began to sound more desperate, and there was the feeling that this - whatever they were trying to say - was what he was truly summoned for. It grew to a fever pitch, washing over him so intensely that he clenched his teeth against the overwhelming urge to follow the command.

_...Do...n't... ...e... ...o...th... ...**in!**..._

The static rose to a fevered crescendo - before suddenly fading away, leaving the Servant alone - standing with tightened fists on the rooftop, shakily letting out an exhale through his teeth. 

What in god's name was _that?_ Was that - the will of whatever had summoned him to this place? 

_They could have been more direct about what they wanted_, he thought sourly. _How is anyone supposed to be able to comprehend that sort of command? I'm well aware I'm a genius, but **honestly!**_

...Still, there was no denying that whatever - or whoever - that was, they were absolutely begging for help. The pitch of their voices, the emotions that had washed over him...it left no doubt in his mind that they felt so strongly about it that they turned to _him_, of all people, to help solve whatever it was that was causing their distress.

It was a bit too Good for his tastes - but, well. He only had a distorted cry for help to go on, and though he might be Evil, he was still a gentleman and a dandy. Despite his alignments, he could 'hold his nose', so to speak, and provide assistance once he'd gotten a better hold of what was going on in Tokyo. 

With a goal now firmly in mind, Moriarty again looked down to the bustling city of Shinjuku, letting a malicious grin come to his face.

Now, he would truly see how Tokyo was during a more modern, connected setting - and more that that, no matter what, this excursion was bound to be _fun_. 

...Though there was only one question coming to his mind as he looked at the name of one of the businesses on the main thoroughfare.

_What the devil is a 'Maid Cafe?'_

* * *

In the end, it turned out that a Maid Cafe was a place for men (and some women, apparently?) to be doted on by waitresses in extremely short versions of maid uniforms while consuming overpriced food and drink. While Moriarty could hardly understand the appeal - beyond the desire to have someone fawn over you - he did admire the brilliance of exploiting stupid, lonely people out of their money in an entirely _legal_ fashion. 

However, he had checked out the Cat Cafes - and honestly, he could understand paying to play with a bunch of cats and having a drink to go along with it. The cats seemed well cared for, though it was interesting to note that they could apparently see him, even while in spirit form. He'd also teased a few kittens, swishing around his cloak to attract their attention and grinning as they ran to attack it - only to skid onto the floor, as they couldn't actually _interact_ with him. The confused cries were quite cute, in his opinion.

The sound of approaching footsteps took him out of his memories, pushing himself off of the wall to stand straight - and he turned his head to see the Thieves as they entered in through the ticket gates.

There was Joker, of course - his Master, still clad in the primarily black outfit, red gloves and white domino mask firmly in place.

Behind him was what had to be Ryuji, in a similar black outfit - though it resembled biker wear rather than the sleeker trenchcoat Joker wore, with a leather jacket and pants. On the blond boy's face was a skull mask, looking as if it were made out of metal. An intimidating appearance, to be certain.

Nearby was Ann - and her outfit did make him subtly raise an eyebrow as he took it in. A slinky, form-hugging red catsuit, with what looked like _zippers_ running up the front of it, with parts of it open to show cleavage. A red cat mask was on her face, and was that a _goddamned cat tail_ in the back? 

While he didn't particularly care about her choosing to show skin - he'd been desensitized to scantily clad women back in Shinjuku - he was worried about the..._structural integrity_ of her outfit, especially in battle. It looked as if one bad blow would pop one of those zippers open, and he made a mental note to be ready to toss his cape at her if something like that happened.

Finally, there was - 

Dear god, was that the _cat_?

Though he had expected Morgana to change from the form he had in the 'outside' world, the form he took in this one was...cartoonish, to say the least. A large, round head with a tiny, upright body - something that looked like it could only exist in some child's drawing. A yellow scarf was around its neck, and a black belt rested where the 'hips' would be. Though it looked as if the cat were wearing a body-covering black suit, he realized that it actually matched up quite well with the markings the cat had in its 'outside world' form. Clever.

Still, they were now all finally here - and he could feel the gazes of the other phantom thieves as they also sized him up, and what he was wearing. 

_Should I have changed my appearance to reflect something more thief-like?_ He mused, seeing as his outfit was much less covered in leather than the others. 

...

....Were they just going to keep staring? 

...

"...Wow," Ann said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "That's really old fashioned..."

Well, he could work with that.

Giving the same dramatic, sweeping bow he'd given Joker when they'd first met, a smile spread across his face. "This world gives you clothing that conforms to your idea of a Thief, does it not? I suppose my image of a gentleman thief is merely less...ah, _modern_ than yours." Yet again, thank god for the grail-given knowledge he had - this seemed to impress the girl, though she tried not to let it show on her face.

Ryuji turned to Akira, nudging him with an elbow and whispering loud enough to be heard by everyone there. "You weren't kidding when you said this guy was old. You sure he's gonna be able to keep up with us?"

For the sake of making a good impression, Moriarty forced down the angry retort on his tongue.

It tasted _incredibly_ bitter.

Joker merely looked over at his friend, and Ryuji shrugged before approaching him with a confident, I'm-in-charge-here swagger that he'd seen thugs do far too many times back when he was alive in London. "So - you got a name or what?"

Not backing down from the intimidation attempt, he tilted his head to the side. "For now, you may call me 'Archer!' I believe code names are standard in this world, are they not?"

"Well, yeah," Ryuji mumbled, though he still didn't look happy. "Though I'd thought you'd be something like 'Pinstripe' or 'Old man.'" 

The frankness of that statement almost caught him off guard - clearly, this boy had no concept of tact, which...was not the greatest trait if he was also going to hide that he was a phantom thief in public. 

Then again, considering where he'd been able to eavesdrop on them from, he was going to have a _lot_ of talks about secrecy with them if this all worked out.

"Archer's much easier to say than those options, don't you think?" he cheerfully asked, making sure none of the irritability he was feeling could be heard in his reply.

Another shrug was all he got in return, as the teenager returned to his place near Joker and Ann. 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves pointed towards Ryuji. "He's Skull-"

A quick point to Ann. "- She's Panther, and -" 

Finally, a thumb was jabbed towards the mascot-looking cat, who was staring at him in an..._incredibly_ intense way. "That's Mona," Joker finished.

...Now he understood what Ryuji - Skull - was getting at with those suggestions. Not exactly the most clever of naming schemes, but for quick code names...well, it would do. With a nod, he spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Now then, while I assume Joker has brought all of you up to speed, I expect you still have questions to ask me. I'll answer them to the best of my ability, of course."

He saw Ann - Panther - nod, opening her mouth -

"Who _are_ you, really?"

\- only to close it in confusion as Morgana suddenly piped up, its wide eyes narrowed in clear distrust. 

"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean -" 

He could see the flash of deja vu on Joker's face before Morgana actually _hissed_, stepping in front of the other thieves with its ears pinned backwards. "Guys, there's no _way_ we can let him onto the team!"

"The hell?! What's wrong with you, Mona?" Skull asked - though Moriarty noticed he was tensing, getting ready for a possible fight. "I mean yeah, he's a weird old guy, but-"

Panther, on the other hand, was clearly still confused at the cat's outburst. "He's barely said anything! Unless -" She paused, narrowing her own eyes at the Servant. " ...Do you _remember_ him, or something?"

Ah, _damn_. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted - but he made sure to maintain a befuddled look, glancing over at Joker beseechingly...and seeing that Joker himself seemed quite conflicted between being willing to take Moriarty at his word, but also wanting to listen to the concerns of someone he'd known for far longer.

God damn it all - would he be forced to reveal himself as a Servant to keep them from rejecting him outright? _This is why I should have stayed in the shadows as an observer_, he thought bitterly. 

The 'fur' on the cat's arms and back were standing up, making it look almost fuzzy as it stared down the older man. "I don't know who he is, but - there's one thing I do know about this guy!" Pointing a single - paw? - at Moriarty, the feline thief straightened up as it delivered the next lines as if it were a detective dramatically revealing the culprit in a case. "He totally _stinks!_"

Moriarty couldn't believe his ears - his mouth hanging open as he gaped at the tiny figure, who was still pointing triumphantly.

Did a cartoon cat just call him _smelly_?

For once, he'd been rendered completely and utterly wordless - and in the silence that followed, it seemed as if the teenage thieves couldn't believe it, either. 

That is, until they all collapsed into _uproarious laughter._

"O-Oh my_ god_," Panther gasped, holding her sides. "I'm sorry, but - pffffhahahaha!"

At her side, Skull wasn't doing much better - leaning over and sounding like he was in the middle of an asthma attack. "Holy _shit_, Mona! I'm gonna piss myself-"

Even Joker wasn't immune - though he was doing a much better job of trying to keep it under control, his gray eyes flashing with mirth as he sniggered into a red gloved hand.

The response clearly wasn't what Mona was expecting, the confidence in its stance evaporating as it whirled around to face the others. "Come on! I'm not joking, guys! He really does smell-!"

Right. They thought the cat had made a joke - and while it was clear he was serious, there was an opportunity to gain their trust here. Instead of being upset and yelling, if he played it off...

...He could quickly and easily gain their trust.

Dramatically staggering back, he clutched a hand over his chest, eyes squeezing shut in apparent agony. "I-I've never heard such cruel words before! Oh, _what_ did I do to deserve this...?! Sob, sob." 

There was a moment when the thieves looked up in shock, worried they'd actually made him cry - please, as if he were so _fragile!_ \- but they couldn't hide the grins at their realization that he was playing along with the 'joke.' 

"Didn't think you were so sensitive to old dude funk," Skull chuckled as he reached out to pat the cat on the head. In response, Mona swatted his hand away. 

"That's not what I'm trying to say! He's -"

Panther's eyes gleamed. "Worried that you won't be able to get the smell out of your seats?"

..._Seats_? 

"Guys-"

Despite the comment, Moriarty kept dramatically hamming it up. "Please, I beg of you....let me keep what little remains of my dignity...!"

But Joker moved in for the kill, keeping his tone light and casual as he addressed Mona. "We could get air fresheners."

And with that, the Servant made a pained noise and slumped back against the wall, wheezing. "Ohh....Will no one consider my own feelings? Sob...."

"Ugh, forget it!" Mona yelled, its tail lashing in anger behind him. "Let's just get going if you're not going to listen to me!"

And after saying that, the cat walked over to the escalators, going down as quickly as it could.

The Thieves' good moods slowly waned, as they realized Mona really _was_ upset - and a more awkward silence began to settle over them. 

Panther pressed her lips together in a thin, worried line, looking around at the group before she spoke. "...I didn't - I just thought he was joking...Is he really that sensitive...?"

Skull shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, cats have a better sense of smell, right? Maybe it just really bugged him. Uh," he muttered, turning his attention to Moriarty, "no offence, dude."

"None taken," he replied calmly, pushing away from the wall for a second time. "Though I do try to keep myself clean as possible, of course."

More like he was free from the issues plaguing human life as a Servant, but _details_.

Joker locked eyes with him, his gaze serious. "You doing okay after...?"

A flippant wave of the hand was his answer, along with a soft snort. "I've been called much worse in my life, believe me."

The awkward tension dissipated a bit at that, the teenagers clearly relieved that Moriarty didn't mind their reaction to Mona's complaint - and he could see the starting glimmers of trust emerging from it.

Good.

Giving a soft shrug, Moriarty inclined his head towards the escalators. "Regardless, we shouldn't keep Mona waiting for long. I believe it's a touch dangerous down there."

"Shit, you're right!" Skull exclaimed, already making a beeline for them. "C'mon, guys!" 

It didn't take long for the group to head down - where what looked like a van was waiting for them, though the archer couldn't see where the cat had gone. Was he already inside the-?

"Hurry up!" 

Moriarty blinked as the door to the van slid open, apparently of it's own accord - and that it was empty. Yet, that had clearly been Mona's voice, so -

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks to the face.

_Is the **cat** the bus?!_

Joker - noticing the older man's look of confusion - confirmed his suspicions. "Mona can turn into a car," he explained as he watched Skull and Panther slide inside on the (admittedly very comfortable looking) seats. "It's because of a famous kids movie."

"I...see." Because really, what could he say to that?

Panther nodded from inside. "Mona says it's because the cognition of the public made it widespread - oh, uh, you know about cognitions, right?"

He gave a quick _hmph_, as if she'd just asked if he knew what clouds were. "Of course!"

Granted, that was through the knowledge he'd been given, but the concept was hardly far-fetched. _The perspective or viewpoint of people, places, things, or concepts_ \- though he was interested in the thought that those perspectives might just influence the world 'outside'. To his (admittedly limited, due to his hatred of Mages) perspective, that alone would be quite magically intensive....but then again, the world literally had an easily accessible 'other side', so who knew what was 'normal' here?

Watching Joker take his place up front behind the wheel, Moriarty stepped forward, reaching out to grip the side of the bus -

\- and quickly had to draw back his hand due to the door suddenly slamming shut.

"You're gonna have to walk," Mona said, the rumble of the engine sounding surprisingly like a low growl. "I'm not-"

A hard thump cut the catbus off - as Skull slammed his hand onto a seat cushion. "C'mon, cut it out already! We're just wasting time while you're actin' like a freakin' kid!"

"I'm _not_ a kid!" Mona retorted. "I don't want to carry him, so he can run after us!"

"Mona," Joker said, his hands tightening around the wheel. "That'd slow us down."

_Not really,_ Moriarty thought. _Honestly, I could probably easily outrun it._

Though if he truly had to, he'd take a slower pace to keep up the lie of him also being a totally normal human. He stayed silent, letting the thieves bicker among themselves - tuning them out for the moment, beyond noting that, indeed, Joker seemed much more confident and authoritative in this place than he did in the 'outside' world.

Then again, perhaps that was merely due to that in this world, he wasn't a known criminal offender. He didn't _have_ to hide, nor second-guess himself. 

It is always easier to be truer to yourself when you believe to be anonymous to the world, after all.

He knew that from experience.

A loud noise brought his attention back to what was in front of him - and he watched, blinking, as the bus _literally reared up on it's back wheels_ . Of course, it caused the thieves inside to give noises of shock - before thumping back down on the ground hard.

"Okay, I get it already! Fine....Get on, Archer. But don't get comfortable!" 

Giving a slight smile, the Servant nodded - and quickly got on before the irritable catbus could change his mind, sitting down and tugging his cape forward so it didn't get caught in the door. 

With a slight jutter, they were off - a remarkably comfortable ride, despite it being in a literal sentient transformed cat. Though they were quickly traversing over the rails, he could barely feel it - perhaps the impressive shock control was an analogy for how cats always seemed to land on all fours and absorb the damage from the fall? 

He was also aware that yes, he could quite easily outrun the vehicle if he needed to - not that it seemed he would put that into use any time soon, but it was worth noting. They crossed over into a different area - one coated in blue light, a little easier on the eyes than the area before it.

He noted that the veins were still in the area, though.

The mood inside the catbus was...quiet, perhaps a bit tense. It seemed as if no one really knew what to say - Joker was busy focusing on the 'road', and while the other two thieves were clearly curious...it seemed as if they didn't want to risk Mona becoming angry before his 'test' even began. 

So, it was up to him to pick up the slack. 

Clearing his throat, he kept his tone light. "So - I assume you'll want to test my abilities, yes?"

In the front seat - next to Joker - Panther nodded. "Yeah. We were thinking you could help us with changing someone's heart - see if you're a good fit with us?"

"I believe I can do that, certainly."

Next to him, Skull casually spread out in his seat, legs splayed out. "You're pretty confident, huh?"

Moriarty chuckled. "I merely have experience on my side - and confidence in my own abilities."

Another bout of silence rose after that statement, and Moriarty decided to let it be. No use in talking if there was nothing to say, and he was still in the middle of a careful balancing act-

And then he got an up close and personal view of the back of the bus's seats as _everyone_ lurched forward. Though it was muffled, the Servant could clearly hear the screech that came with brakes being suddenly slammed.

"Joker?!" Panther yelled in confusion, peeling herself off of the dashboard once she'd recovered. "Why did you -"

Her voice died away as she looked at what was in front of them.

A mass of Shadows milled around in front, blocking off the only way forward. The large, white-mask covered creatures moved aimlessly, the eyeholes of their largest silver masks on their bodies glowing a bright blue as they 'looked' around. Though they didn't seem to notice the vehicle nearby, it was only a matter of time before they swarmed en mass. 

"Holy _shit_," Skull gaped. "There's at least ten! Or twenty!" 

"And they're just collections of smaller Shadows," Joker said, his voice going up just a bit in alarm - but clearly trying to keep a cool head. "So the real number's probably somewhere around 40 to 50." There was the soft creak of leather as his hands tightened around the wheel, before he shook his head. "...We're going to have to come back later."

"...Yeah," Mona agreed - making Moriarty blink as he found he could actually _feel_ the words being spoken through the rumble of the motor. "There's no way we can take all of these on - not right now, anyway. But even if they stick around, Mementos' layout is always changing -"

"There's no need for that." 

The Thieves turned as one to Moriarty, who was inching towards the door and giving it a rap with his knuckles. "Let me out, if you would - I'll have this mess cleared in the blink of an eye."

This, of course, was met with incredulity from most of the group. 

"You're saying you can just get rid of these guys?!" Skull exploded, gesturing towards the cluster of Shadows. "Man, I don't care how strong you are, but -"

"- You're just going to get yourself killed!" Panther followed up, looking...genuinely angry? "If you're trying to impress us, _don't_!"

Ah, well. He expected something like this - indeed, for most humans, that many enemies would be a death sentence. 

Thankfully, he was no human. Hadn't been for a very, _very_ long time, in fact.

The bus stayed silent, not adding to the protests; but Moriarty had the feeling that the cat thief wouldn't really care if he got himself killed - the only reason the door hadn't opened was most likely due to waiting for Joker's judgement on the matter.

And unlike the others...his Master said nothing, but locked eyes with the Servant - eyes that had seen how strong he truly was, and with the cunning that had allowed Moriarty to let him stay as the leader of the fledgling thieves.

That gaze held no concern - only confidence and a simple question, one that he spoke out loud.

"...Do you want us to back you up?"

""Joker?!"" The other thieves yelled in shock.

A grin spread across Moriarty's face, bright and sharp. "No, that won't be necessary - in fact, you should all stay in the car. Perhaps back up a little?"

His response to that was a gentle nod, before Joker tapped on the wheel. "Let him out, Mona."

The door slid open, and Moriarty stepped out, rolling his shoulders in anticipation for the bit of exercise he was about to have - before looking back over at his current party. "I believe this will suffice as a test of my prowess, as well. Watch carefully." 

Some of the Shadows turned their heads towards him as he casually strolled forwards, as if he were about to take a pleasant stroll through the woods. His body language was completely relaxed, tugging on his gloves to make sure that they wouldn't slip off in an easy, practiced manner.

Only the sinister smile on his features hinted at what he was really about to do.

* * *

"What the hell, Joker?!" 

That phrase was becoming pretty common among them - it had to be the fourth or fifth time he'd heard it aimed at him that day alone. 

Of course, it stung coming from the two people who had first decided to become Phantom Thieves with him, but he could deal. 

Looking over at Ryuji - who was practically leaning on the front seat - he blinked. "What?"

Ann's hand slammed on the dashboard - apparently having forgotten that she was hitting Morgana, though the catbus himself was still unnaturally quiet. "He's going to _die_, Akira! We have to get out there and help him!" 

"He's super old and he's gonna take on a bunch of Shadows? He's senile, man! We just gonna let him get wrecked?!" Ryuji helpfully followed up with. "We gotta-"

"No."

At his calm response, the other two jerked back as if he'd physically reached out and slapped them. 

Akira didn't notice - not looking at them - but only at the back of the older man as he walked out, the epitome of confidence and..._power_. 

If he thought about it - really thought about it - he couldn't explain the unshakable feeling he had that Archer could defeat all of those Shadows on his own. He had, of course, used his Third Eye on the Shadows - and while none of them were too much of a threat, their sheer numbers were what had made him make the decision to retreat before the old man had spoken up.

But if it wasn't them, but Archer...

"He can do it," he said, as simply as if he were stating the weather. 

"...How do you know that?" Ann asked, following Akira's gaze to what was happening in front of them. Behind them, Ryuji also looked - his hands clutching on the back of the front seat.

The back of his neck tingled, but the leader of the Phantom Thieves ignored it, wetting his lips with his tongue before replying. "...I don't know. But...I just _do_." 

"...Hope you're right, man," Ryuji muttered, before they all lapsed into silence, waiting for the battle to begin.

It didn't take long.

A Shadow broke off from the pack, striding over to Archer. In response, the man held out his hand - and a chain appeared, attached to what looked like a white, metal coffin. The coffin itself was in a cross shape - and from where they were, they could see that it was incredibly ornate. Gilded lines crossed on the back of it, leading down to the 'bottom' of it, with clearly defined 'sections' sticking out - and in the middle was what looked like...a hole? 

Was that his Persona? It didn't look like any of theirs, but maybe they could be like that?

But before any of them could react to the mysterious Persona(?), Archer suddenly had it tilt forward - grabbing it by the hole in the back and lifting it up, using the chain to literally swing the coffin in the air above him a few times with both hands before slamming it directly into side of the Shadow.

A sickening _squeltch-plorch_ rang out, along with a dull _thud_.

Ann clapped a hand over her mouth.

The Shadow...had been _bisected_, the top half having slammed against the near wall and splatted out against it like a squashed bug. The lower half fell to the floor - that was what had made the thud - and began to lose it's shape, oozing into a gunky-looking puddle. 

A short distance away, the other Shadows paused, taking in how one of their own had just been effortlessly swatted aside by a single man on foot.

Archer, however, didn't stop - he slammed his coffin back on the ground before tilting it forward again, this time sliding most of his forearm into the hole in the back as he lifted it up and pointed it at them. 

The Phantom Thieves had the distinct feeling that he was saying a pithy one-liner at his enemies. 

Whatever he'd said, it was enough to let the gaggle of Shadows give an unearthly howl and rush forward - causing Ann and Ryuji to swear and Joker to back the bus up like Archer had requested. 

But none of them were ready for what the older man had planned. 

Planting his legs wide, Archer got into a crouch - and the coffin in his hands _shifted_, two purplish-blue mechanical butterfly wings springing out from the top of the coffin. The face plate on the front suddenly slid towards those wings, and what looked like spikes stuck up from the lower sides of the coffin. All of this happened within the space of a few seconds - but that was just the beginning.

Because in the next breath -

\- the coffin started firing multiple shots a _second_.

"That thing's a freaking _machine gun?!_" Ryuji yelped.

The bullets barreled towards the approaching Shadows, mowing down a good portion of them - but it was clear it was difficult for Archer to aim when it was in full firing mode. Jolting from the constant recoil, the spiked sides suddenly moved upwards, venting bursts of steam as the bullets tapered off and the wings and faceplate slid back into the coffin itself.

One might assume that the man wouldn't be able to move, having born the brunt of that firepower's recoil in his own hands without support. 

They would be wrong.

Archer merely shifted his stance, keeping the coffin on his arm as he ran forward towards the remaining Shadows, using his (Weapon?) (Persona?) as a bludgeon, sweeping forward with it and slamming - no, more like _splatting_ \- shadows against the walls or bashing them to the ground.

It was like seeing someone effortlessly break water balloons - it seemed to require that little effort on Archer's behalf as he weaved through the attacks that the larger Shadows sent his way. He bobbed and ducked and counterattacked in ways that made it staggeringly clear that he had ample experience in a fight, and the worst part was that he made it look so damned _easy_. 

Ann let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, tearing her gaze away from the one-sided slaughter to look at Ryuji - who was staring at the whole thing open mouthed, looking like he was watching a real-life sentai hero in action.

And...well, she didn't really blame him. They could all do things in the Metaverse that was impossible in real life, but this... didn't feel like something they could ever do, no matter how long they tried. 

_How long has he been doing this?_ She wondered, turning her attention back to the fight. 

There were much fewer Shadows now, and he'd be finished pretty soon. There was goop all over, though it was starting to dissipate - defeated Shadows never really hung around long. 

He was currently fighting the largest of the bunch - and as he moved to dodge a strike, a chill suddenly ran down Ann's spine as she noticed his expression.

She'd expected him to look bored - or just neutral. After all, he was plowing through them like they were nothing.

But instead...

It was...a fierce battle-grin, one both malicious and delighted - like he was having the time of his life attacking these things. It was a look that was familiar - _way_ too familiar, as she quickly glanced over at Akira.

Just like she thought, that same grin was mirrored on his - Joker's - face, as he leaned in, trying not to miss a single moment. That grin had been on his face before - during Kamoshida's Palace, right before he did something cool or risky. It was a smile she'd come to associate with him when he was fully in the moment - one that always made her feel confidant that they would be able to kick ass.

But now...something about someone else having that same look made her feel..._uneasy_. 

Was it just because she originally associated it with Joker?

...Or was it because they still didn't know the first thing about Archer, but Joker already had so much faith in him?

_Who **is **this guy?_

The final Shadow fell with a thud - and Archer laughed, stepping through the corpses he'd made as if they were just so much trash. The coffin on his arm shimmered and vanished, and he looked refreshed as he stopped in front of the van and did the same bow that he'd done when they met him.

A deep, dramatic bow - like an actor taking their final bow at the end of a play, waiting for raucous applause. 

As always, Ryuji succinctly summed up what they were all feeling at the moment in a single word:

"_Fuuuuck._"

* * *

Things had gone rather smoothly after that. 

Begging off any more involvement - saying that he needed to catch his breath after all the action - Moriarty had simply hung back and watched the Phantom Thieves change the heart of some bully at their school, working together to take it down. 

Of course, that made it clear that he'd used too much of his power with the Shadows...which was discouraging, because he'd actually been holding back. He had shot them before to make a trail for Joker to follow - had to _keep_ shooting them when they kept vanishing on him, which had been utterly annoying - but the strength it took to burst them like overripe fruit had been practically nothing.

_God's sake,_ he thought._ I think they were actually **weaker** than the mages in Shinjuku._

Then again, perhaps it wasn't a fair comparison. This was near the surface of the 'outside' world, so perhaps the Shadows closer to that were weaker? Most likely the stronger ones were deeper down, buried further like some sort of video game.

...Why did the grail think it was important for him to know what a video game was? 

Despite his grumblings, he was pretty damn content at the moment. The Thieves had all looked at him starry-eyed when he'd finished - which he'd been more than happy to see, as he'd _finally_ made a proper first impression - and even Mona hadn't closed his door on him again. If anything, the bus had practically yanked the door open before he'd even gone near.

Was the cat afraid of him now?

_Well, a little fear is best to keep people in line - though I believe I'll catch more flies with honey here,_ he thought as he looked over the group.

Now that they were on the way back to the entrance after finishing up their work, the silence felt a bit more...comfortable. He'd shown what he could do, and they hadn't found it wanting - _obviously_ \- and were now peacefully mulling over their options. 

He doubted he would be turned away at this point, if just due to Joker vetoing their protests. But, if the others had any minds of their own, they obviously wouldn't try to get on the bad side of someone who had visibly demonstrated that he was far more powerful than they were.

Skull looked over at him for what had to be the tenth time in 5 minutes, clearly hesitating - before apparently deciding to bite the bullet. "Hey, so...That coffin. Was that your Persona?"

....Right. Of course that would be the question on their minds - and he had an answer.

"Of course," Moriarty said, blinking as if the thief had just said something incredibly obvious. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Personas can look like that?" Panther asked, looking over her shoulder at the two of them. 

Shrugging, Moriarty continued. "Just like Shadows, Personas can take many different forms." Technically not a lie, from what little he got from the grail. "Is it really that much of a surprise that mine takes the form of a coffin?"

"Is it because you're old?" Skull asked.

Tact of a brick, that one. 

"Please! I'm hardly old," he said as he brought a gloved finger to wipe away an imaginary tear. "I am, after all, a gentleman of fifty-something."

"He's so old he forgot his exact age!" The catbus crowed, and Moriarty glared up at the ceiling of the vehicle. 

Concealing a giggle, Panther shook her head. "Let's forget about the age thing for now. Archer, what's your Persona's name?" 

...Ah. He - hadn't thought of that. The knowledge he had only told him about Personas, not that they had individual names - and beyond calling out the names of magic spells, the thieves hadn't bothered to call the names of their (remarkably humanoid looking) Personas. 

....Actually, no. Some of those names had been distinctly not spell names. _Dammit._

Running through what he knew, he kept coming up with nothing - until a certain name kept repeating in his head, over and over. But...

What kind of name was that?! It sounded...well, it sounded awful! Yet...

He knew he couldn't keep them waiting. So, internally bracing himself - but keeping his face and voice casual and neutral - he gave his poor Reichenbach a different, horrible moniker.

"Django." 

Please, for the love of god, _don't question it. _

And, after a moment of considering it...the teenagers around him seemed to easily accept it. "Django....okay," Panther said, turning around without a second thought. Next to him, Skull shrugged in a way that made it clear their curiosity had been sated.

Joker, however...looked up at the rear view mirror, eyes locking onto Moriarty for just a moment. "Django from _Continuation: Wilderness Bodyguard?_"

That got a blink. "I'm....sorry? I believe so, but I'm not quite sure."

That name had been from a _movie?_

The Phantom Thief gave a small smile, turning his eyes back to the road. "Thought so."

"Since when do you know about old movies?" Panther questioned - and Joker merely gave a single shouldered shrug.

"Dad collects foreign stuff like that," he explained. "I got bored one weekend and went through his collection. It was one of the better ones."

"Oh. Maybe we can watch it sometime?" 

"Maybe." 

Thick, heavy silence settled in again, and nothing more was said until they exited Mementos - which, in the end, Moriarty was thankful for.

* * *

Stepping out into the 'normal' world felt...good. Though the mana in the air was _much_ less than it was in Mementos, it at least didn't have veins, and had a color palette that wasn't predominantly red _or_ blue. 

...Thinking on it for a second, he was surprised that the teenagers were completely fine in Mementos - since the concentration there should probably cause major issues for normal human. Perhaps the outfits they wore shielded them from the worst of it?

Best to just let that question slide to the back of his mind, however. There were much more important things to focus on.

Back in his much more casual outfit - hair down, white sweater, and comfortable slacks - Moriarty gave a kind smile as he looked over the group of teenagers. "Shall we move somewhere more...private, for the time being? To discuss what comes next."

Though the passerbys weren't taking any notice of him, he was still careful to not use any incriminating language beyond seeming like an older gentleman making a plan with schoolchildren.

...Hm. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. He'd have to come up with a solid cover story now that he'd revealed himself to them, at least...perhaps a retired teacher? Not to mention the fact that he would be spending a _lot_ of time with the thieves, and he wasn't quite sure if that would be considered odd or suspicious to normal eyes. He needed more information, but...well, he always was a genius at coming up with plans.

There was a clear moment of hesitation on everyone's part - before Akira stepped forward, shaking his head. "I think we're all tired from today - let's meet up again in a few days." 

"A few days?" Ann muttered, clearly going through her schedule in her head. "....That should be okay for me... My upcoming shoot's on the weekend." 

"I'm free whenever," Ryuji chimed in.

Morgana stayed silent - probably in the bag around Akira's shoulder, if his previous observation at the school was correct. He didn't know if the cat had the same ability as regular cats in this world did - that is, being able to see him in spirit form - so he'd been careful to always be out of the cat's sightline when he'd been quietly spying on them.

Well, even leaving out the cat - it seemed they'd all come to an agreement. So, with a nod, he clapped his hands together in an authoritative manner. "Then we're agreed! I myself have openings this week, so meeting on another day is more than welcome. Where will we be gathering?"

_For the love of God, please say somewhere not in public. _

Akira met his eyes - and for a moment, he could see a hint of amusement in that gray gaze. "Leblanc. I pretty much live there, so I can take us all upstairs around closing time."

"In the attic, then? Yes, that should be fine," Moriarty agreed. "Though I suppose I'll have to talk to the owner about this."

Ryuji snorted. "You need help with a cover story, old guy?"

The Servant frowned at the young man before he could help himself - then, he shook his head once he'd caught his mistake. "No, I'm quite certain I'll be able to convince him that all I wish to do is tutor you."

"Wait, you're a tutor?" 

"A retired teacher, to be more specific," he explained - conveniently leaving out that he was once a professor over 100 years ago. "But being a tutor would explain my being near all of you for an hour or two."

Ann nodded, flicking a bit of her hair off of her shoulders. "That makes a lot of sense...Oh, hey! Things got pretty busy, but...do you know Morgana? He said he didn't know you-"

"- And I still don't," the cat suddenly piped up, muffled by the bag he was in. In response to being cut off, she huffed and flicked a side of the bag before continuing.

"- _Any_way, he doesn't have any memories of when he was a human. And you already have a Per-"

Oh good god, this was _exactly_ what he didn't want - these kids going on about things that should stay firmly discreet, and only spoken of in secure locations. Quickly, he raised a hand out in front of him, causing Ann to stop in mid-word expectantly.

"While I admire your..." Youth? Recklessness? Stupidity? "_Exuberance_, I believe things of that nature should be spoken of in a few days time," Moriarty said, firmly. "When we're away from the public eye, at the very least." 

The blonde's reaction was one of surprise, before her eyes suddenly widened and she lifted a few fingers to her mouth. From under them, he could see her lips pressing into a thin line as she looked at the crowds around them. 

Good. He didn't have to spell it out more than that - and a quick look at his Master told him that Akira also understood the hidden warning, his own eyes carefully sweeping around the area. 

...Unfortunately, Ryuji was staring at him with a look that screamed 'I think that's really dumb.'

"So? It's not like we've had any problems before now," the delinquent pointed out, crossing his arms. "No one's ever paid any attention."

Moriarty had the oddest sense of Deja Vu, yet he couldn't quite figure out why. Something about the teenager's blunt manner...

Regardless, he could see he was going to have a hell of a time curbing Ryuji's more..._thoughtless_ mannerisms, if this was going to work. 

"Be as it may, it is better to be cautious than foolish. For now, always assume that once you are in public, anyone and everyone can hear and see exactly what you are discussing."

"Makes sense," Akira said, pushing up those - very obviously fake - glasses of his. "We should also get your number."

....Ah. 

Right, portable phones were a thing - his knowledge had covered those, at least. In truth, he'd love to get one...and he would, now that it was needed to stay in contact with the rest of the thieves. 

Thankfully, he could easily bullshit his way out of this by leaning on that old standby - the ever-present fragility of technology. 

Letting out a sigh, he gave a sheepish grin before thrusting out his hands in a clear 'what can you do' gesture. "Unfortunately, I'm currently without one. My last one ended up...well, _unusable_." 

"Yeah?" Ryuji asked. "What happened?"

Drawing on an old memory - and his knowledge of the modern day - he replied easily. "I unfortunately left it in my pants pocket and it went through the wash." 

Ann gave a sympathetic wince, remembering some of her own occasional mishaps. "Yeah, that'd do it... And it's not like dunking it in rice would do any good after being submerged for so long."

...Why would you put a phone in rice? He'd have to look that up later. "Indeed. But I do plan on getting a new one - I should have it by the time we meet once more, so I can give it to you then." 

The teenagers nodded - and with no other responses, he was beginning to feel as if it would be a good time to make his exit. But first...

"Ah, yes - though you know me by what I told you...I suppose I should introduce myself 'here.' You may call me...James. And as for the rest of you...?"

Though he could come up with a fake name quite easily, there wasn't much point in hiding himself to that degree. This was, after all, a normal timeline - and James Moriarty would hardly be the first thing they would think upon hearing his first name. 

He was also banking on being enough of a foreigner to get away with introducing himself only by his first name, as well. He was, after all, very clearly _not_ Japanese by any stretch of the imagination.

And, luckily - it seemed it paid off. 

Not that he really needed their names, but there wasn't any reason not to be polite.

"Kurusu Akira," his Master said with a nod.

"Takamaki Ann," the blonde girl said.

Uncrossing his arms, Ryuji shifted his weight - clearly favoring one leg. "Sakamoto Ryuji."

"And you already know about Morgana," Akira finished, tapping his bag - causing the aforementioned cat to pop his head out before seeing Moriarty and quickly going out of sight.

With a chuckle, Moriarty held out his hand to each of them in turn - getting firm handshakes from all of them after a moment of minor hesitation. "Then it appears I'll see you in Leblanc in a few days! If I am able to get a new phone earlier than then, I will stop by the cafe and let you know."

"Thanks, James-san." "See you then." "Later, dude."

....He knew the suffix was coming, yet - Ritsuka and the rest had only ever called him by his family name. 

Actually, now that he thought about it...so did Holmes. 

...Hm. Even he referred to his nemesis by his family name.

Either way, it felt....slightly odd to have his given name spoken like that, as it had been so long since anyone had called him by it in casual conversation. Still, it wasn't enough to stop him - so with a wide smile and a cheery wave, he began to turn away from the small group - careful to keep his body language relaxed yet confident as he walked away from them and turned a corner. From there, it was only a few seconds before he went into spirit form, once again invisible to all beyond the animals around town.

As he hung around in the small substreet he'd turned onto - to make sure that the group left so that Morgana wouldn't have the potential chance to see him - he went over the meeting.

All in all, it was a decent start. Though he didn't know why the cat had instantly distrusted him, it was more than clear that Akira was on his side - most likely due to sensing the bond between them, even if he wasn't aware of it. And with Akira being the leader, the other two would fall in line sooner rather than later. 

Only the seed of trust had been planted, and they were still wary - but for now, that alone was more than enough. 

For a seed soon becomes a plant, and with enough time and care... something even greater. 

* * *

"Dude's shady," Ryuji immediately said after James had gone out of sight.

Ann rolled her eyes. "No _duh_. He's pretty much got a sign on him saying 'I'm a shady adult, please don't trust me.' "

Morgana's head popped out of the bag, as he gave all of them a plaintive look. "_Now_ do you guys believe me? I was trying to tell you that the entire time!"

Akira's hand came down and rubbed near his ears, instantly dispelling the cat's sulky attitude. "It seemed like it was a little more than him being that for you, you know."

"Mmm...well..." Morgana trailed off, his blue eyes going to the side. "Yeah, it was that...but there was something _else_. I...don't know how to explain it." His ears flattened out to the side as he tried to articulate what he'd felt. "It...wasn't really a smell, but...._something_ about him just told me we shouldn't get close."

Ann raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you think he's got a Palace, or something?"

"He can't, Lady Ann. If he's got a Persona, then there no way he can have a Palace," the cat miserably pointed out. "But the feeling was...kind of faint? I was able to get used to it after a while."

Ryuji took a seat on a nearby bench, leaning back. "So maybe he just met something you don't like."

"I...I don't know," Morgana admitted, his voice sounding small and insecure for a moment before suddenly bouncing back to something stronger and confident. "But - you were right, Akira. He's strong. And he knows the basics of Mementos and the Metaverse, at least."

Exhaling, the black-haired teenager went to go stand next to the bench Ryuji was sitting at. "Yeah. I knew we were taking a risk, letting us see how we worked - but..."

"With that kind of power - we didn't have a lot of options," Ann muttered.

"He's strong enough to take us all on at once and win," Akira continued. "And he could've done it the first time he called me to Mementos. But," he paused, looking over at the other two with a deathly serious gaze, "he _didn't_. And even when he met all of us, he _still_ didn't."

Ryuji crossed his arms again, shrugging. "Yeah, but what if he's gonna try to win our trust and then betray us all or something? Or even if he doesn't wanna do that, there's other shit he could try and get us to do."

"I know. But - I won't let that happen," Akira firmly stated. "_We _ won't let it happen. Nothing's going to change from taking him in, and we're going to keep running the way we always have."

"We'll just keep an eye on him," Ann suggested. "And...I know this is going to sound weird, but...even if he's shady, it's not...a _bad_ shady. Not like..." She paused, her expression turning to one of cold anger before she spat out the last word. "...Kamoshida." 

"I think I get what you're saying," Ryuji agreed, closing his eyes. "Like...I wouldn't immediately trust him, but he's not a scumbag. More like he feels at the right level of shadiness for a dude who came out of nowhere and knew what we were doin'."

There was a slightly worried noise from Morgana - but a few more pets seemed to soothe him.

After a moment, Akira nodded, resolutely - coming to a decision before clearing his throat.

"So - are we all in agreement that we let James-san into the Phantom Thieves?"

Ann tilted her head, before giving a reluctant nod. "I wanna ask him a couple more questions, but - for now, I'm okay with letting him on as long as we watch him."

Ryuji nodded, then gave everyone else a wide grin. "If he can help us get stronger, then we'll get to a point where he won't be able to do anything because we'll kick his ass."

Morgana, still hanging out of the bag, also nodded, though he looked far more serious. "He's too dangerous to leave outside of the Thieves...so we'll be able to make sure he doesn't do anything!"

...And just like that, Archer officially became part of the Phantom Thieves. 

* * *

Elsewhere, someone suddenly jerked upright - alerting their companion. 

However, they did not explain why they moved so suddenly. 

No, the only thing that was on their face...was an expression that brought to mind the enigmatic smile of the Sphinx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows: What the fuck he squished Jerry  
Moriarty: lmao come at me bros  
Shadows: bITCH-
> 
> I had major writer's block over the holidays that only just NOW finished, so this chapter took a bit. Sorry!
> 
> A lot of the mementos scenes - including the bit where Moriarty shows off - was written listening to Sakuzyo's Cinderella Ball from the album 14 Scores. 14 Scores is damned good if you like piano music tbh, and Sakuzyo is a really good composer regardless of genre.
> 
> The title Akira gives when asking about Moriarty's 'Persona' name is the Japanese title for 1966 Django, as it was billed as a sequel to another director's work, 'A Fistful of Dollars,' which was pretty much an unofficial remake of Yojimbo. Fun fact, the company that owned the rights to Yojimbo did a successful lawsuit against it, but Django didn't get one since it's considered a much looser adaptation. 
> 
> Also the main character shows up carrying a coffin which has a fucking machine gun in it, so like I _had to._
> 
> I'm going to mention now that it's basically assumed Akira is doing confidant rankings offscreen - a lot of them are literally meaningless to the main plot, and honestly I have zero patience to write every single goddamn confidant without wanting to strangle myself. This fic isn't told from Akira's perspective anyway - it's mostly going to be from Moriarty's or a more neutral point of view, so the few snippets we'll see will most likely be when Moriarty's going to check up on / hang out with Akira and the rest of the PT's during the 'side / lead in' chapters after every arc.
> 
> Feel free to comment on what you did or didn't like! I'm pretty chatty, so I'm always up for it.


End file.
